


Ghost of You

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: Weird Little One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Guardian Angels, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: Harry is Louis' guardian ghost after he dies





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> um so hi

He has finally moved on. He has found another love. I sit in the chair in the corner watching him and Niall together. Niall has always looked at him like he hung the stars. We used to make fun of him for it back when we were together. Niall would always laugh too and nobody was hurt.

He has days where he won’t leave his bed, no matter what Niall does. Those are the days I get up out of my chair and sit by his bedside and stroke his hair. I know he can’t feel it but the second I touch him his crying turns to whimpers. He would roll onto his back and start talking, always asking the same question ‘Why did you leave me?’ I know that he doesn’t know I am there but I know he is talking to me.

‘I had to stop them Lou, I had to stop the voices. I was so tired of the voices’ I know he can’t hear me but I want him to know. He sighs before turning back over and falling into a deep sleep.

I have done my job so I glide out of his room and back to my chair. Each time I find Niall on the phone to Liam or Zayn. Every time he tells them that it has happened again. That Louis is having another one of those days. To which they give him the same advice ‘Love him and keep him safe.’ Each time Niall sighs and hangs up. He doesn’t need to be told this again. Every time he hangs up, he whispers ‘Why did you leave him, Haz? Why did you leave us?’ I want to shout and scream that I had to but he can’t hear me so I sit in my chair. A memory. A ghost.

It has almost been a year since I died. A year since Louis found me in a bath of my own blood, an empty bottle of pills laying beside me. I remember that day so clearly, nothing came before. I tried to remember the day before I died but I couldn’t. 

The first week was hell. I couldn’t remember who I was and Louis wouldn’t stop crying. Every hour on the dot he would get a call but he never picked up and every day at seven one of the boys would come to check up on him.

He couldn’t hurt himself though, that was why I was here, to keep him from his inner demons. I was here to keep him safe. Only when he was finally safe could I be at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me  
> Instagram: izzythemidnightopal  
> Twitter: IzzyTheMidnightOpal18


End file.
